Thirst
by u.r.in.trouble
Summary: Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Vampires... Oh My!


Title: Thirst  
>Pairing: Clark &amp; BruceBatman  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warnings: This story contains same sex acts, it also contains Anal, Beast, D/s, M/M, Moresome, N/C, Oral, VS so if this offends you, please do not read.  
>Spoilers: No spoilers<br>Short summary: Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Vampires... Oh My!

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thirst

His arms were bound above his head, stretched out and pulled taught. His legs created a V shape exposing his lower half intimately. His skin fully bare, all of his clothes had been removed before they tied his body to the posts.

Desperation flooded his body, and he tried to move to cover his most private parts. He could feel them watching, hovering in the shadows and could almost taste their hunger for him.

Frantically he tried to remove himself from the restraints, but with each tug his body got weaker. The green glow of home grew brighter, taunting him and he could feel his body weaken; feel the fight drain from his very soul as their red eyes grew more intense.

He was their prey; he knew it, could sense their desire for him. He could smell it in the air. Slowly they began to move closer, inch their way towards him.

Panic flooded his body, as each stalked out of the bushes 4, 5, 6, and each more hungry then the last. They wanted him, his body, mind, soul... to take from him the one thing he had never shared before... His innocence.

They stalked towards him, enjoying the fear that radiated off of his body. Raking their eyes over his naked skin he could feel himself harden. Cursing his body's reaction he continued to fighting his bonds. But it was useless. He could see them harden, the bulges in their pants as they got closer.

Fear slammed into him like a freight train. This moment would change him forever.

Calloused fingers wrapped around his neck, brushing sharp claws up and down before settling at the back of his head. Threading its fingers through his hair, it gave a sharp tug, forcing his head back, exposing the long column of his neck.

Moving his face inwards, it took a deep breath and whispered as it licked its lips, "So sweet... better then chocolate."

Its tongue darted out of its mouth and licked a wet path up from the base of his chest to his ear. Sucking the lob into his mouth he turned to his brethren "I don't think I want to share this one."

Loud cries erupted behind him, as its palm travelled down his chest towards his groin it turned its head, "Fuck it, the more the merrier!" A low chuckle escaped its parted lips.

The others quickly moved towards his body, before it changed its mind. His body shook in the chains, convulsing as one dropped down to face his hardening cock. Another faced his ass, fondling the silky globes. His eyes darted and he realized he was surrounded. The first stood at his left side kissing his neck, with another licking the right side of his neck, alternating the licking with scraping its fangs across his shoulder. He could sense others watching, fondling themselves as they touched him.

The air stunk of sex, and his body moved without his consent. At the sudden thrust, his cock was fully engulfed sucked into the warmth of the demon kneeling in front of him. His ass impaled by another's dick. His hole stretched for the first time. A strangled cry wrenched from the depths of his soul as teeth penetrated deep into his flesh. Clark's body arched as they drank, and he could feel his bones cracking as they plunged into him again and again. The suction of blood out of his body, floored him. Despite his fears, and his hatred of the situation, the pleasure was blinding. Another climbed over the demon at his cock and sat on its shoulders, tearing its teeth into his chest, suckling the blood from his hardened nipples.

Two other demons fastened themselves to his wrists and drank. Sucking, biting and licking desperately at his wounds. As Clark's pleasure grew, his body spent; unable to fight they had released him from his bindings. With the rope no longer holding his body up, the men that surrounded him, had the pleasure.

His screams pierced the darkened sky, crying out. Their moans covered his cries, and he was so far deep into the woods, that no one would find him. His body convulsed from the pain, yet thrived on the pleasure these creatures were inflicting on him without his consent.

Claws wrapped around his neck forcing itself to his jugular. To a regular human, this bite would kill, but to Clark, it just increased the unwanted pleasure. The vampire at his cock sucked him deep, fondling his balls and digging its sharp claws into the tender flesh.

As its lips met his groin it sunk its fangs deep into Clark's skin and drank, stealing the crimson from his body. Against his will, Clark began thrusting into both men, his ass constricting around its dick drawing the semen from the creature. As it spurted into his hole, it lubed him, creating more friction.

He could feel the orgasm growing despite his protest, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the first wave assaulted him.

He could feel his life leaving his body, slowly draining with each thrust of his hips. He would die alone, his body to be discovered and brought back home, by strangers. His mothers face flashed in front of his eyes, the devastation she would feel, when she realized what had killed him, would destroy her.

He was not supposed to be here, one wrong decision had led him down this path. Now he would pay with his life. As his body bucked he heard a rustling, screams began to pierce his ears but the world seemed so far away and all he could feel was the thrusting between his legs and the lips and tongue on his neck.

As his back hit the ground, his eyes could barely open. Looming over him was a large black bat? Two warm hands gripped Clark's shoulders pulling him upwards. His head dipped backwards, as he no longer had the strength to carry it. Soft lips touched his own, forcing his mouth open it slipped inside massaging his tongue with its own.

The pleasure was so intense it bordered on pain, but this time he welcomed it. His sack was heavy and aching and had to grit his teeth from the throbbing pressure as his semen rose in his shaft.

Strong fingers wrapped around the firm column of his neck. Warm, wet lips met the skin at the juncture just above his collar bone, pressing his mouth to the sensitive flesh his sharp teeth sank beneath the skin. This time the pain was brief, before a deeply erotic pleasure tore throughout Clark's body.

He could hear a familiar heartbeat, one he had been attuned with for months. One he was sure had forgotten him, but as the blood left his body flowing into the man that cradled him, he realized he had always been there hiding in the shadows...

Blood surged into Bruce's mouth from the twin puncture wounds he had just created. Increasing the pressure, Bruce sucked long and hard, filling his mouth with the deep, crimson liquid.

Oh Fuck!

As Bruce locked his mouth down over the vein he'd just opened on Clark's neck, his entire body arched. His bones cracked and bent at the sudden force. The hungry suction of his lips, the caress of his tongue as he drew Clark's blood into his mouth and swallowed made his cock, come alive. A fierce rock hard erection like he'd never experienced before.

This was the first time, Clark had ever freely given his blood to another and it was an experience he hoped he would never forget. The first feeding had been forced, thrust upon him against his will. They had forced themselves on him, scared him to the depths of his soul, but Bruce's feeding was a gift and moved him in a way no one had before.

He could feel their venom leave his body, felt it in every thrust of Bruce's hips. Every suck, lick and bite Bruce placed upon his flesh. Clark craved the intimacy, hungered for the pleasure and never wanted the moment to end. Placing his hand on the back of his neck he held Bruce urging him to take more.

His cock throbbed, hungry and demanding a heavy pressure that threatened to consume him. It felt as though he was sucking the tip of his cock, dragging the length down his throat. Each pull of his mouth made him harder, aching for a release.

With a groan, Clark fisted his hands into the dirt, his feet clawing there way deep beneath the rich soil. His body was screaming, hungering for more as he dug his ass into the soft earth. Holding back with every ounce of strength he possessed he continued to let Bruce feed.

Bruce's fingers twitched where they clutched his shoulders, kneading the muscles as he continued to draw the blood into his mouth. With each passing minute Clark could feel his own power return, feel his body begin to heal. His body craved more, hungered as Bruce's intake deepened.

"Keep drinking," The words whispered off his tongue. "Don't stop. Oh God, please don't stop..." He begged.

Bruce moved closer to him now, his chest crushing his own and his hips, and Oh God his hips moved in pagan rhythm rubbing along his pelvis, grinding in a distinctive motion as his mouth continued to work feverishly at his neck. His own pulse raging beneath his flesh, almost in sync with each suck, each lick and bite Bruce provided.

Clark could feel the warmth invade his stomach, his arousal painfully hard, jutting up towards the sky. As Bruce crawled up over him, his mouth still fastened to his vein. Clark's spine arched, rising up off the ground as Bruce sucked deeper, his hard body feeling hot to the touch moving against him erotically.

Slowly Bruce started grinding his own rock hard erection into Clark's stomach. His thighs spread across his hips as though they were naked together. Clark wanted him inside desperately, to feel Bruce's cock deep within his wet heat.

"Uh, uh... ohhhh.. oh Goddddd!" Clark groaned as he stretched his arms behind grabbing blindly at anything he could, to hold himself down. Bruce's feeding rose, as he rocked against him harder, faster, his teeth latching onto his neck as he sucked deeper than ever, into his vein.

Drawing harder from the wound at his throat, Clark could feel Bruce's hand wander down his chest, groping for his erection. Rubbing and cupping him they thrust together reaching for the grand crescendo.

Slowly slipping his hand down his stomach Bruce finally took Clark into his palm and moving his hand up and down his length as Clark thrust forcefully into his touch, arching his back off the ground.

Still latched to his neck, Bruce removed his own pants, pushing them down and toeing them off. Moving his hands down Clark's exposed chest he wrapped his fingers around his thighs and spread Clark open.

Taking one last deep drink he removed his fangs with a roar. Licking the red off his lips, he focused his eyes on the beautiful man beneath him. A small smirk engulfed his lips as he ran his tongue over the twin puncture wounds to erase the remaining blood.

Pulling back he slowly kissed his way down Clark's chest, latching onto his tan nipples he suckled them biting gently before tearing into the flesh. Slowly lapping at the blood that rushed out he savoured the flavour before moving downwards.

Clark's body writhed beneath him, arching up to his every touch. Bruce's own desire threatened to consume him. Clark was his window to the light, an escape from the darkness and his blood was the key.

Placing soft kisses he began to tongue his belly button, in and out quietly laughing at the realization he was able to make the strongest man alive, putty in his hands.

"Bruce, oh God," he begged, "Please..."

"Please what Clark?"

"I need... I need you inside, please come inside."

A fire erupted at his words, and Bruce had never been so hard. Running his hand over Clark's cock around his balls he landed at his ass. Hefting his legs over his shoulder he spit into his palm, mixing it with the cum that dripped down his own dick he moved the head to the puckered hole and quickly slammed inside.

Clark screamed at the sudden penetration, his hands slamming into the earth literally making it move. A smile engulfed Bruce's lips as he pulled his dick out and thrust it back in, over and over again. Harder and harder with each push, he dug his nails into the tender flesh of Clark's thighs.

Their skin slapped together making delicious noises as Clark's groans filled the air. Bruce could feel himself grow, harden with each connection. He could feel his incisors sharpen, the need for blood overpowered. As Clark writhed beneath him, he turned his head and bit into the flesh of Clark's leg drinking deep. He could feel his own orgasm approaching and began to plunge into Clark harder.

"Harder Bruce... Harder!"

Clark clamped onto Bruce's dick, his walls constricting, his cock turning purple from the seed that had leaked. Bruce wrapped his hands around Clark erection pumping him, up and down. Running his fingers over the large length, he pulled his teeth out of his thigh and contorted his body so that Clark's cock now lay between his lips.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK ME!" Clark screamed as Bruce mouthed his dick and fucked his ass. The pleasure was blinding, overwhelming. Bruce took him in fully licking and sucking and biting. Wrapping his tongue up and down deep throating his cock fully, reaching his groin he sunk his teeth deep into the flesh and sucked. Drawing the ambrosia into his own body he could feel his release near.

Clark bucked beneath Bruce, his body on fire screaming. He could feel himself near the edge and he desperately wanted to step over the cliff and into the pool of pleasure. His knuckles turned white as he dug his own nails into the palm of his hand. He could smell their arousals mixing, blending so perfectly, and it only added fuel to their fire.

As Bruce moved inside him, Clark hungered for more bringing his own wrist to his lips he bit down hard, breaking the skin. Sucking frantically at the wound he continued to drink. The strong coppery taste melted on his tongue, he could see exactly why Bruce craved it so much. Gulping it down, he could feel his body soar, the sudden shock of immense pleasure ripped throughout his being. An explosion erupted within and his body jerked at the force.

Feeling Bruce empty himself inside, Clark had never experienced anything so erotic, so sinful. They continued to move against each other as they slowly came down. Bruce's own cock shrinking inside Clark's warmth, it slipped out laying flaccid against his stomach.

Staring down at Clark, he watched as his chest heaved and Bruce could still sense his blood coursing through his veins. See the lines as they trailed throughout his body. The craving was still there, the need and desire to keep drinking was strong. What he wouldn't give to sink his canines back into the silky flesh beneath him. But that was for another time. The Beauty had been marked, tainted and would be forever his.

A small smile flitted over Clark's lips as he glanced up at the man above. There was an aura of danger, intrigue and pure sex that flowed from him. This man had saved him, released him from the shame and pain, he had experienced. Running his hands up and down Bruce's arms, Clark placed his wrist up against Bruce's lips and offered himself. The wounds still fresh from his own drinking, they would forever bond and become one and Clark shivered at the realization.

He could feel his dick harden as Bruce took his offering and placed his lips upon the wound. Drawing the blood into his body, Bruce shuttered, this time the act was purely sensual, Clark had offered himself asked to be taken and Bruce would comply.

Sucking the blood with purpose he could feel it flow throughout his system and strengthening each atom of his body. His own cock, hard and aching he placed Clark's hand at the base and allowed him to jerk up and down. Pulling his fangs from Clark's wrist, he kissed the marks and licked off the remaining blood. Thrusting himself into Clark's hand he placed his body on top of Clark's holding his body up with his right hand and ran his left hand over Clark's stomach and over his penis, cupping his balls and moving under his ass. Finding the puckered hole, now wet with his semen Bruce pushed his finger inside.

At the contact Clark hissed, arching his back and ground himself into Bruce's hand. Forcing another finger into the tight heat, he pushed harder rocking their bodies together. Feeling Clark open up he added another finger, thrusting harder and harder both men climbing higher, fighting for the release that would rocket them throughout the darkened sky.

Bruce reached his peek first, his muscles tensing his dick showering Clark's stomach. Seconds later Clark followed Bruce, his cock bursting and his ass clamping down on Bruce's fingers. Both men screaming as the most intense pleasure bombarded their bodies.

Finally spent Bruce collapsed onto Clark's chest; laying his head in the crook of Clark's neck he closed his eyes. Their lives had forever changed, but they had an eternity to deal with it. So for the moment Bruce would lie in the arms of the beauty beneath him and enjoy the quiet, calm serenity of the moment and ignore everything else.

The End.


End file.
